Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 40
'Geschichte Sara: Vergangenheit ' „Mein Gott warum muss es Ausgerechnet jetzt so Regnen Hmmmm Sara eine Frage mal Woher kannte Takashi dich eigentlich“ „ich wusste das du das ihrgent wann mal fragen musstest dann fange ich mal ganz von vorne an wenn es dich nicht Stört“ fragte Sara mich doch ich schüttelte den Kopf (FLASHBACK) °Heute ist es so weit heute stelle ich mich und gestehe ihm meine Gefühle° dachte sie sich als ihre Mutter wieder nach ihr rief „mein Gott ist ja gut! Seid dem ich mich mit meiner Mutter Gestritten habe geht hier alles drunter und drüber und mein Vater ist dann auch noch so Sauer auf mich und ich weiß nicht weshalb. Mama ich gehe dann“ sagte Sara zu ihrer Mutter doch es kam meine Antwort zurück „So wie komme ich den jetzt am Schnellsten zu ihm naja dann gehe ich halt... obwohl er hat doch heute Fußball Training dann wirt er bestimmt gleich Schluss haben und wieder durch den Park gehen“ sie ging in den Park und wartete auf ihn (auf dem Fußball Platz) „So Das war's für heute“ „Hey Christopher kommst du noch mit zu mir, wir wollen noch etwas lernen“ „Ne lass mal Dennis ihr wisst doch ich habe nicht viel mit lernen am Hut“ „ist klar so wie deine Noten sind“ „Grrr naja ich gehe“ sagte Christopher und ging mit seiner Tasche los. Er lief wie immer durch Den Park und dort Traf er sie (Saras sicht) „Hey Christopher da bist du ja ich habe auf dich gewatet“ „Ach echt auf mich was gibt es denn Sara“ Fragte er Grinsend „I-Ich muss dir w-was sagen“ „Und was Wenn ich fragen darf?“ „I-Ich l-Liebe Dich“ Plötzlich Packte er ihre hand und zog sie an sich ran „Ich hatte gehofft das du das ihrgent wann sagen wirst denn ich liebe dich auch“ und Kurz darauf Küste er sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. „Also sind wir jetzt ein Paar?“ „Na klar meine Süße Mal eine Frage ich Fahren für eine Woche mit meinen Eltern zu unserem Sommer Haus möchtest du vielleicht mit kommen Natürlich nur wenn du willst“ „Aber Na klar will ich!“ und dann rief Ihre Mutter An „Ja was gibt es Mum.... Okay ich komme nach Haus“ „Ach ja Sara fast Vergessen wir fahren schon morgen“ sagte Christopher Ihr noch Bevor sie nach hause rannte. Zu hause angekommen machte sie die Tür auf und Sah schon ihr Mutter Traurig drein Blicken „Was gibt es denn“ fragte Sara Froh „wir Ziehen Um“ sagte Ihr Vater „Was! A-Aber wo ihn und Warum“ Brüllte sie nun „Nach Japan dein Vater hat dort einen sehr guten Job bekommen“ sagte Nun ihr Mutter „und du Brauchst nicht Rum zu Diskutieren!“ sagte Ihr Vater Laut und Streng. Für Kurze zeit sagte niemand etwas bis Sara die Stille Brach „Okay aber ich gehe erst für eine Woche Mit Christopher mit“ „Was das wirst du nicht junges Fräulein!“ Brüllte sie ihr Vater an „Doch das werde ich wen ihr mir mein Leben Verderben müsste dann last es mich wenigstens noch genießen eine Woche mit ihm alleine zu sein!“ schrie sie und ihre Eltern Stimmten nur wider willig ein (Am darauf Folgenden Tag) Sara Rannte Mit eineigen Sachen die sie Eingepackt hatte zu Christopher und seinen Eltern „So dann Können wir ja los“ sagte Christopher's Mum. Die Woche Verging wie im Flug und Sara Genoss jeden Tag mit ihrem Geliebten sie wollte es ihm eigentlich früher Sagen aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz es ihm schon zu sagen bis der Letzte Tag gekommen war „Christopher ich muss dich was sagen“ „Ja was denn“ fragte er Grinsend „Ich ziehe nach Japan um weil mein Vater dort einen sehr guten Job bekommen hat“ sagte sie Traurig er Nahm sie in den Arm und Sagte „Hmm das War also unsere Letzte Woche ich hoffe doch wir bleiben in Kontakt“ fragte er „ja das Können wir wen ich in Japan bin schreibe ich dir immer wenn ich zeit habe einen Brief, Meine Eltern sind Schon am Flughafen“ „Okay Mama können wir Sara Zum Flughafen Bringen“ seine Mutter Nickte und sie Fuhren los. Am Flughafen angekommen Verabschiedete er sich von ihr und sie Steig in den Flieger ein. (eine Woche später in Japan) °warum Schreibt er denn nicht er ist bestimmt sauer auf mich° „Morgen“ „Hier sind deine Schulstullen viel Spaß in der neuen Schule“ sagte Ihr Mutter und schickte sie Los „Spaß definiere ich anders ich meine ich verstehe hier niemanden“. „Ohayō Watashi-tachi wa atarashii gakusei o kangei suru kanojo no namae wa saradesu. Kūkan no soto ni suwatte kudasai“ °Na toll was will der denn jetzt von mir° dachte sie sich bis ein Junge auf stand und zum Lehrer ging „Watashi wa karera no gengo o hanasu, watashi wa sorera o tensō suru koto ga dekimasu“ der Lehrer Nickte und der Junge ging zu Sara „Hey ich bin Takashi Crane ich erkläre dir alles da du dich hier nicht zurecht findest und niemanden Verstehst, Sets dich doch neben mich“ sagte Takashi und Sara Setzte sich neben ihn, der Tag Verging ganz normal Sara Verstand sich sehr gut mit Takashi er Zeigte ihr all die Alten Kulturen Japans und sie Bemerkte immer etwas seltsames an ihm „Takashi sag mal warum du dich eigentlich mit mir ab gibst“ „Nun ja ich weiß es nicht so genau ich wollte dir halt helfen weil du ja nicht aus Japan kommst und weil du ihrgent wie etwas besonderes bist ich kann dir nicht sagen wie so aber ich spüre so was“ „ohh auch so“ „und ich weiß das du gerade an deinen freund Denkst“ „ähh woher weißt du das“ „nun ja ich habe mit Bekommen wie du leise über ihn geredet hast ich habe sehr gute Ohren“ „ohh das ist mir aber Peinlich, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun“ „klar Was den“ „Er weiß zwar das ich hier bin aber falls du ihn ihrgent wann mal treffen solltest erzähle ihn nicht's von mir“ „okay mache ich schon nicht wenn ich ihn treffe, Kommst du mit zu mir ich mach uns was zu essen“ „hmm okay“ sie liefen beide von dem See an dem sie Wahren los zu Takashi. (Etwas Später) „Wow du willst mich verarschen das ist doch nicht dein Haus“ „Ohh doch ich wollte es dir zwar nicht sagen aber meine Familie ist die Reichste der Welt“ „Mein Gott das ist doch auch kein Haus das ist ein Palast“ „über Treibe es doch nicht, komm las uns rein gehen es fängt bald an zu regnen“ er Nahm sie bei der hand und Zog sie mit sich „Ahh Herr Crane sie sind wieder da“ „James Bitte sagen sie dem Personal sie sollen heute Frei machen ich will heute mal für meine Eltern und Meinen Gast kochen und außer dem Haben sie alle es sich wirklich verdient so wie sie für uns schuften“ „Ohh danke Herr Crane ich werde es allen Ausrichten“ „So Sara du Bleibst hier ich geh einkaufen ich bin dann bald wieder da“ und so Verabschiedete sich Takashi und lies Sara in seiner Riesen Villa. (Draußen vor der Villa) „so Leute Vergesst nicht wir werden Dafür bezahlt dieses Gebäude und die Crane Familie zu zerstören also Modertof Cocktails bereit und Feuer!“ Schrie eine Klein Kriminelle Bande die Bezahlt wurde die Familie Crane zu Töten. „Ahh Hilfe“ hörte Sara die Eltern Von Takashi schreien Als sie Bemerkte das sie von Feuer Um geben ist und alle Türen Wahren Verschlossen. Der rauch Zehrte an ihren Kräften Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und Brach zusammen. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Portal und etwas Kam raus und Nahm sie wieder mit durch das Portal. „Wach auf ich hoffe ich kam nicht zu Spät“ hörte Sara Jemanden oder etwas Sagen sie Konnte es nicht so erkennen da sie noch etwa schwach war. (Bei Takashi) „komisch Die Feuerwehr? Hmm Mist!“ Schrie Takashi und lies alles Fallen und Rannte zu der Villa die aus Weiter Ferne Lichterloh Brannte „Nein das Kann nicht sein NEIN!“ Schrie er Und Ging in die Knie „Herr Crane Sie leben“ sagte James der gerade mit dem restlichen Personal an der Brand stelle Stand „James sagen sie Bitte jedem bescheit das Meine Familie Bei einem Auto Unfall um gekommen sein und Sara Verschwunden sei“ „Jawohl Herr“ Als Alle Verschwunden Wahren Ging Takashi Zu einer Freien Stelle und Öffnete eine Falltür und Ging in einen Geheimen Keller unter Der Villa von dem nur er was wusste „Gatomon ist sie Wohl behalten angekommen“ „Jawohl Takashi Gallexmon hat sie Gerettet“ „gut da bin ich ja erleichtert aber diese Verdammten Schweine die meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen haben“ (während dessen in der Digiwelt) „Wo bin ich Hier und was Bist du“ fragte Sara Gelassen „du bist in der Digiwelt ich bin ein Digimon und mein Name ist Gallexmon und ich bin dein Partner“ „wie mein Partner“ „du Bist ein Digiritter und wir Brauchen dein Hilfe“ „ mit wir meinst du dich und die anderen Digimon oder?“ „ja und den Anderen Digirittern die Wir bald Treffen werden“ (FLASHBACK ENDE) „Ahh Jetzt Verstehe ich das und mir ist auch etwas Klar Geworden Ich muss die Anderen Kontaktieren wir werden alle Gebraucht und ich denke mir mal das die anderen auch mehr über ihre Wappen Erfahren wollen“ „Ohh sie Mal es hat auf Gehört zu regen“ „ja du hast recht, okay dann schreibe ich mal eine Mail an die Andern“ (In der Realen Welt) „Ahh du Bist Also Jerry einer der Alten Digiritter“ *Piep Piep* „Hey Christopher Hat Geschrieben 'Hey Leute Kommt bitte zu diesen Koordinaten in der Digiwelt' Okay dann machen wir uns Mal Auf den Weg“ „Genau Auf geht’s Digiritter“ „Wie schön diese Worte wieder von die zu hören Yoli“ Sagte Ken zu seiner Freundin „Alle Bereit ich öffne ein Tor“ (3 Minuten Später) „Ahh da seit ihr ja lange nicht mehr gesehen freunde“ „wir müssen gemeinsam zu den Wächter der Wappen … Moment wer ist das?“ „Das ist Jerry einer der Alten Digiritter“ sagte Der DP. (Etwas Später nach einer weiteren Geschicht's stunde) „hmm also müsste Cody auch da sein, ich hoffe wir sind noch nicht zu spät“ „Jerry wo lang müssen wir“ fragte Takashi seinen Besten Freund „dort entlang“schon machten wir uns alle auf den Weg zu den Ruinen Der Wächter die Sich Nördlich von uns Befand „Jerry Du bist echt Klasse jetzt brauchen wir nicht mehr suchen“ Sagte ich und ging mit Guilmon Voran.